Games We Play
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi is hiding a terrible secret from his brother. When they get a phone call from a mysterious stranger inviting them to a party, hell breaks loose. Why must they insist on playing these dangerous games with each other? ItaSasu and TobiDei.
1. Chapter 1

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is.

Chapter 1:

------Itachi's POV------

It was around Nine in the morning when I got the call. The ringing phone shattered the haunted silence of the Uchiha residence.

I was almost afraid to answer it. The weather was dark and stormy outside, and it had been raining all week. The eerie sounds of a thunderstorm could also be heard. That was why I had decided to sleep in today, keeping my little brother close to me for warmth.

I had just turned twenty one, and I had been given the responsibility of guardianship over my younger sibling three years ago. At least Sasuke was a good kid, for the most part, and had learned to stay out of trouble.

"Go answer the phone, Aniki!" The younger teen whined, rustling about under the covers.

We usually didn't share a bed, but late in the middle of the night, Sasuke had been scared. It was a bit awkward, but he'd always hated thunderstorms like these. He was so cute and innocent, it was hard to believe he was legally an adult.

"Hai, fine…" I grumbled, making my way to the living room of our tiny one-bedroom apartment that we shared. I stumbled over lots of things in the darkness, and was actually grateful for the flash of lightning, which illuminated my path. It didn't scare me. Finally, I had reached the wall dividing the kitchen and living room, where the phone was. "Hello?" I breathed into the receiver.

Someone was breathing heavily on the other line. They continued to do so for several more minutes, before speaking. "Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!" He said gleefully.

"That's… er… nice. What do you want? We were sleeping."

"We? There's two of you?"

"Well yeah, me and my– Wait a minute. I don't know you!" I caught myself just in time. It was none of this person's business who I was staying with. "…Do I?"

"Maaaaaybe!" His voice was getting higher pitched by the second, and it sounded creepy enough as it is. He then proceeded to giggle, the sound of it irritating to me. Whoever this Tobi guy was, he was annoying as hell.

I gritted my teeth. "What the hell do you want?"

"Tobi wants to invite you over to his house. Tobi is having a party this weekend, because Tobi got an inheritance. Tobi is a good boy."

"…I see."

I thought it over. Normally, I wasn't used to receiving random phone calls from people I didn't know… That was when it clicked. _Inheritance…  
_  
When our parents had been murdered, Sasuke and I were supposed to receive an inheritance from them. The Uchiha family fortune had been handed down to our parents from the generations before them. And now it should have been my turn, as I was the oldest, and therefore next in line. But things hadn't worked out that way. Not at all.

As it turned out, there had been another person who was in fact older than me, but he was younger than our parents. So he was the one that all that money went to. Meaning that we got nothing, until he passed away. Rather than live off of what we were, by all rights, entitled to, we were forced to live like common people.

"You bastard!" I yelled into the phone. "I can't believe that you have the nerve to even ask-"

"You should come…" Tobi replied meekly. "Tobi wants you to. It will be fun. Tobi promises, and Tobi is a good boy. You can invite whoever you want. You should ask Sasuke. Tobi wants you both to be there."

"I'll think about it."

I hung up.

"Who was that, Nii-san?" A sleepy-eyed Sasuke had made his way into the living room. He was so cute. Especially when he was wearing only his fuzzy pajama bottoms, with no shirt.

"It was no one…" I muttered angrily.

"I want to know. Was it something bad? Was the call for me? Or what?"

"No, Otouto. It was… Tobi."

"Tobi?" The poor boy was confused.

"Apparently he's the one who inherited the family fortune," I smoothed a hand through my unkempt hair, and leaned against the wall.

Sasuke hugged me, cuddling into my chest. We knew it wasn't perhaps the most appropriate thing for brothers to do. Yet that had never stopped us. It was an old habit, and ever since the death of their parents, it had been hard to break.

I had gained custody of Sasuke when I was eighteen. Our parents hadn't died before then. For the past three years, we had lived together, in this apartment. I had been unable to afford to stay in our parent's house, much to my regret. I had found a job at a local restaurant, which had also been generous enough to hire Sasuke on as well, so we could work together.

"He wanted us to go to a party at his house this weekend."

"What did you tell him?"

"No. There's no way we're going," I petted Sasuke's hair, as we cuddled, my fingers running lovingly through the messed up spikes.

Sasuke pulled away. "I think we should. What if he wants to share the money with us?"

"I doubt it. He sounded like an idiot to me."

"Everyone sounds like an idiot to you, Nii-san," The younger Uchiha pouted.

And then it happened. Sasuke gave me _that_ look again. The one that sent a shiver down my spine. Ever since I'd hit puberty, all I had thought about was how hot my little brother was. …How I wanted to take him, to hold him close, look deep into his eyes, and make him moan. I wanted Sasuke to be mine. And in some ways, we already did belong to each other. But only as brothers.

I had to push him away from me now, to keep myself from doing bad things to him. I didn't want to, but… What else was I supposed to do? I could see the look of hurt in his eyes, and somewhat regretted it. Just when we were having a nice moment, I had to ruin it, like always.

I couldn't tell anyone of this secret obsession that I had, of course. It was my secret, and mine alone. But that was normal, right? Not many people told others of their fantasies. In most cases, fantasies were harmless. I wasn't ignorant. I knew the implications of such a thing, and that I had to make every effort to hide it from Sasuke. But there was nothing wrong with showing him a little brotherly affection.

…Right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

I hated the way my brother shoved me away from him. I was enjoying cuddling with him. He always had to ruin the moment, just before something could really happen between us.

Then again, I wasn't sure if he really wanted it to… We were brothers, after all. But I wanted, and needed, my older brother badly. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to handle this. If something didn't happen soon, I would explode. This had gone on for so many years, the game that we played with each other.

I was afraid that he had found a boyfriend or worse, girlfriend. I secretly hated whenever Itachi had phone calls. That was why I'd gone into the living room in the first place.

When he told me it was Tobi, a part of me had panicked. I didn't know who that was, until he told me. I had more than one good reason why we should go. The chance to actually go to a party, and spend so much time with my brother was just too enticing. But also because, like I'd told Itachi, I really felt like he was asking us there for a reason.

I adored my brother, more than anything else. I was so happy to find out that we'd be living together, just the two of us. I went into a depression when our parents died… It didn't last long, but I think it would have been a lot worse, if not for Itachi. I knew I could count on him. He was the only stable thing in my life. I could always lean on him when I needed to. I didn't care about the money as much as I let on. But I had always pretended for his sake. No, as long as we were together, I was happy…

After he left, presumably to go get dressed, I made my way to the kitchen to find something to eat. I checked the fridge first… Nothing. I looked in the cabinets, and there was still nothing. Our kitchen was, as it could be often be found, empty.

"Anikiiiiii!" I yelled.

Within moments, a half-dressed Itachi came into the room. I more than liked what I saw. He was just zipping his pants, as he turned the corner. That was so hot… I wish he would sleep without his boxers, or accidentally drop his towel around me after showering… Just once, I'd like to see-

_ 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ My mind screamed.

A very shirtless, very delicious looking Itachi looked ready to kill me. "What?" He glared.

"We're out of food," I gave him my best sad puppy eyes.

He sighed. I could tell the stress of having to take care of both of us was getting to him. But I was already doing everything I could to pull my own weight too. I knew I could move out now, I was old enough… But life would be so much harder without each other. And deep down, I didn't want to leave him. +

"I'll take you out for breakfast, Otouto. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Nii-san. It's my fault too. Well, I guess we both forgot to buy groceries… I need a shower first."

"Okay…"

I felt kind of bad for my big brother. He seemed so down lately. I wanted to comfort him, and tell him that it was all okay, but my stomach wouldn't let me. I went to the other room for my shower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

"You know Aniki…" Sasuke was walking across the room to find his clothes. My jaw dropped when he let his towel fall to the floor half way across the room. He was still dripping wet from his shower.

"Sasuke, you should-" I stopped to clear my throat, because of how husky my voice sounded. I practically had a nosebleed! "You really shouldn't do that!"

_ 'Don't tease me like that… Please.' _I thought._ 'I've had enough torture already!' _

I turned around quickly to stare at the wall. I could still see Sasuke in the full length mirror, but I didn't let on that I could. I watched as his pale frame bent over to pick up a T-shirt that had been discarded on the floor earlier…

"Don't wear that!" I scolded, crossing the room, and snatching it from him. "It's filthy. You've got plenty of clean clothes to wear."

Sasuke just looked at me for a moment, stunned. Oh crud. Now he knew that I had been watching him.

"I don't have anymore clean clothes. I haven't done my laundry yet… A-aniki?" He gazed up at me with nearly expressionless eyes. He looked so confused, questioning almost. I knew he knew that I'd still been watching… I was just grateful that he didn't say anything about it.

"Don't worry," I moved away from him, before I did something that I would surely regret later. "I have some clothes you can borrow."

"I really just need a shirt, Aniki."

He blushed, pulling on his boxers, as if to tempt me more. I don't know what is wrong with me, anyway. Taking clothes off is supposed to be a turn-on, not putting them on! I did my best to ignore him wiggling his way into some jeans, and gave him one of my T-shirts. It was navy blue, so I thought he'd like it.

"Thanks," He took it from me, carefully.

This had been going on for months now. I wasn't sure why I was acting this way around Sasuke. But since we'd moved in together, and gotten jobs at the exact same place, we had grown much closer. Then again, Sasuke and I had always been very close.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

I wasn't sure where my brother was taking us. We usually took the car if it was anywhere far away. But we walked most places, since we had an apartment in the city. Pretty much everything was in walking distance of where we lived.

Breakfast was too far past, so I followed him into a place that served lunch. My stomach was growling by the time we got there, and I had a bit of a headache. I was happy when we sat down, and were immediately served a basket of bread as an appetizer.

A blur of yellow, orange, pink, and red caught my eye. Some of my friends were here, having lunch too. Naruto and Sakura. Damn it. I hadn't wanted to run into anyone today. I was supposed to be with my Nii-san, until we started our shifts at work.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto came running over as soon as he saw us. Sakura just blushed and stayed behind him. She had gotten much calmer after graduation.

"Hi dobe," I replied, trying to stay calm. "I didn't expect to see you here," I gestured toward Sakura with a tilt of my head. "With that thing."

"Be nice!" The pink haired girl yelled, gaining a little too much attention from onlookers. "Would it kill you to say hi to me, Sasuke-kun?"

"It might."

Itachi just smirked, and started reading his menu, without paying much attention to us. I could see him stealing the occasional glance though. Naruto and Sakura both chattered on about useless things, and they even had the nerve to sit down with us. Naruto was my best friend, but… Sometimes he was annoying. Like today.

We talked for a few minutes, before the waitress came to take our order, and they were finally ready to leave. Naruto mentioned something about all of us hanging out this weekend.

"It's at my house," The blonde kept on talking. "I was thinking of having the whole gang over. You can bring your brother too. It'll be fun."

"Yeah sure, whatever dobe. Now leave, so I can eat."

I'd had enough games. It was time to be blunt.

Itachi stopped fidgeting and looked up. His eyes met mine. "Otouto, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh… no?"

"We're supposed to go to Tobi's."

"Who's Tobi?" Sakura sounded almost jealous, despite the fact that it was a guy's name. But she was pretty used to the fact that I was gay by now. I'd never told anyone but… Come on, it was obvious! "Some new friend?"

"Waaah! You haven't forgotten about us, have you Sasuke?!" Naruto trapped me in a crushing hug.

"Get your hands off me, dobe."

Itachi chuckled darkly from his corner. "I thought you wanted to go, Otouto?"

"I do," I admitted. It sounded more interesting than hanging out with my friends, like I always did. "I think we should. I mean, he's family."

"But te-meeeee!" Naruto sounded unusually whiney, even for him. "We were supposed to hang ou-"

"Then you and Sakura-san and whoever else can come with us," Itachi cut in. "That way it shouldn't break any plans that you have. I'll have Sasuke give you the address later this week, when I find out."

"Uh… yeah sure," The blonde settled down.

"That sounds like fun," Sakura gave a cute little bow, and dragged Naruto away. "We'll see you there."

I smirked. Finally, that got rid of them. But now I was going to have to put up with them this weekend. Oh well, what could it hurt? Maybe I'd finally get to meet some of Itachi's friends too. He was always going places with them, and never inviting me. It wasn't exactly fair.

"You look like you're lost in thought, Otouto."

Itachi's voice broke me from my reverie. "I was just thinking… You should invite some of your friends too, Nii-san. It's only fair that you do."

"I suppose you're right."

We finished our lunch in peace, and then headed back home. It was almost time to get ready for work. Our shift started at two, and it was nearly one o'clock now. I was nervous and excited about this weekend. I didn't know what to expect, but it sounded like fun to me. It had been ages since I'd been to a party. Now all I had to do was see if someone could trade shifts with me. I had been scheduled to work on Saturday, and I would need the day off if we were going to be gone all weekend. Itachi was lucky. He only worked weekdays.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my newest fic. I have planned it to be around 3 chapters, but it may end up being longer… I'm not sure yet. Written for Akatsuki-kage, for my share of an art/fic trade. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally do it. This is the first time I've ever written anything in First Person point of view. So it was kind of awkward for me, but I've been wanting to try it out for a while. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is.

Chapter 2: 

------Sasuke's POV------

We had been working all week, and now it was finally the day we had to leave for the party. Everything had been set up. Some of Itachi's friends, and some of my friends, would all be there. They had Tobi's address too, and the place seemed pretty simple to find.

He lived outside of the city, so we were taking Itachi's car. He gave me a weird look when he saw that I had two bags, to his one. But they all fit in the trunk, so I really didn't see what the big deal was.

We had both had to work today, since it was Friday. I had traded shifts with someone else, so I could be off both Saturday and Sunday. Tonight would be a long drive, considering the sun would be setting soon. I didn't care. I was just happy to be able to spend time with Itachi.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Nii-san…" I gave him my best cute Uke look.

"Hn?"

"Do you think that this time… I could try… driving? Maybe?"

He just laughed at me, like I knew he would. "I don't think so, Otouto. You're still too-"

"I'm not too young!" I snapped, without really meaning to. "And don't tell me that I'm inexperienced either. It's your fault I don't have any experience, you know."

I blushed, feeling his eyes rake over my form hungrily. Had I gone too far? He licked his lips. When he looked at me like that… God… I wanted to just go wild on him, and take out all of my pent-up sexual frustration.

"Well perhaps…" He growled, advancing on me, until I was pinned against the car. "I could give you some… _experience_. But that wouldn't help you learn to drive."

I could almost feel what it would be like to taste him… I longed to feel his lips on mine, his hands on my body, through my hair, feeling me, caressing me, taking me as his… I had to bite back the moan that almost escaped me at this stunning mental image.

"Let's go," He muttered, seeming to think better of it, and pulling away.

I got in, flushed and panting slightly. I knew I needed to get a grip, but my brother just had that kind of effect on me, for some reason. I watched as he got in the car, too. He also looked a little flustered by what had happened. Itachi looked so hot when he was driving. So focusing, with his attention on the road. Sometimes I wished he would focus on me like that. When he reached for the gearshift, the movement caught my eye. I wish he'd grab me like that…

Whatever had just happened between us was forgotten, as the car sped away. We stopped through a fast food drive-through to get a quick dinner on our way there. We didn't have the luxury of time on our side. I watched the road pass us by in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

It was pretty late at night when we arrived at Tobi's house. The little shit had apparently went all out for tonight. He didn't live in anything too fancy. At least it wasn't a mansion. But it was a very, very decent-sized house.

I nodded in approval, as Sasuke started to grab his bags from the trunk. I got mine too, which I could tell was much lighter than his, and headed up to ring the doorbell. I hope that we had the right house. I'd never been here before, after all. I rang the doorbell, since both of my little brother's hands were busy carrying his stuff.

"Tobi is so happy you made it!" The greedy jerk greeted us at the door. "Everyone else is already here. Tobi will show you where your room is."

"You mean where our rooms are," I corrected. I did want to have to spend another night being tortured by Sasuke's presence.

"There are lots of people here. Tobi's house only has so many rooms… Tobi is sorry, but the two of you will have to share."

Those were words that I secretly dreaded, but Sasuke seemed fine with it. Well, of course he would be! He wasn't the one who had mental issues here. That was me. Why did I have to like him so much?

I briefly glanced around the room at the 'other people', as Tobi had so aptly put it. There was a girl with short pink hair that I recognized from the restaurant earlier on in the week. That blonde boy, Naruto, was ignoring her and talking to a boy I'd never seen before. He had short black hair, and he wore his shirt halfway up his body, exposing his toned abs to any who cared to view them. His pants also hung ridiculously low.

"Sasuke," I muttered. "You're staring. Come on."

"Right, sorry…" He blushed.

I was already getting jealous. If Sasuke had anything more to do with that guy, I didn't know what I might do. Personally, he reminded me a little bit of my brother. But not so much that I actually found him likeable, or to my taste.

"This is your room," Tobi announced, pushing open a white door. "You can unpack if you want. Tobi's party doesn't start until tomorrow, really. Tobi knows you must be tired."

"Hn."

As soon as Sasuke was inside with me, I slammed the door. I heard several sharp gasps, at the loud noise. I didn't care. I wasn't really even in the mood to party. Not at all. I began to wonder why I was even there…

It was late and I was already tired. But Sasuke insisted on dragging me back out there to see all of the people that were there.

"Come on, Nii-san! It will be fun!"

I flinched, as he dragged me back outside, as soon as we'd put our bags down.

"You already know Sakura-san and Naruto-san," He briefly introduced me to his friends. "And this is Sai. Sai, this is my Nii-san, Itachi."

I merely nodded. He reached out to shake my hand, and I just gave him a look that said to stay away from my brother. Soon I spotted some friends of mine that were here.

My brother was still going about his other friends. "This is Neji, and that's Gaara standing over there by himself. Lee is around here somewhere… And Ino and Shikamaru are too… I'm not if everyone else showed up or not."

I just shook their hands dumbly, while looking around for my friends. Some people that I didn't know were there. I had a feeling they were friends of Tobi's… It didn't really matter, I guess.

Before I could say or do anything, a hand had gripped my shoulder from behind. "Itachi-san, what's up?"

"Hn. Deidara," I just nodded, before introducing him to my cute brother. "This is my Otouto, Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, say hello to _my_ friends…"

"Hi," Sasuke replied shyly, seeming to cling to me. I only just realized that he had still yet to let go of my hand.

"There's Dei, Kisame, and Sasori."

My blonde friend that he had just met bent down to whisper to him. "Sasori-san and I had a fight, un. We're not speaking to each other right now…"

Sasuke just nodded, and looked at him like he was crazy. I smirked.

"Well I'd love to stay and talk, Dei… But I really have to go to bed now. We've had a long drive."

"That's okay, un… At least your brother can stay out her and play with us, yeah!"

He reached to ruffle Sasuke's hair, and I sharply pulled Sasuke back. "No, he has to help me unpack."

"Nii-san…" He got ready to whine.

"You have twice as many bags as me, Otouto. Besides, if we want to party tomorrow, we both need our rest," I told him, like a good brother. That's the way I wish I was. Really, I was being selfish, and I knew it. I just wanted to have him all to myself. "Goodbye Dei, 'night guys!"

I waved over my shoulder, as I dragged Sasuke back to our room. He hastily said bye to his friends, and once we were inside, he wrenched his hand away from mine.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I ignored his glare, and started unpacking. Anything to distract myself from him…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

I didn't get why Itachi was being so mean. And he had been rude to Sai too! I don't know what his problem is sometimes… But I knew what mine was. I wanted to get laid. Bad.

This was shaping up to be one hell of a party. I really wanted to go hang out with everyone else, outside of our rooms… But it looked like that wasn't going to happen. He was so insistent on me being shut up in here with him. I knew he had a valid point, though. It was pretty late already. And there would be plenty of time to hang out with everyone tomorrow.

'I wonder why he was so hostile towards Sai…' I thought, while we both silently unpacked our things. 'Is it because he can tell that Sai is gay? Does he have a problem with gay people? Oh god, what if… What if he finds out, and he hates me?'

I really hate it when my mind wanders like that… But I couldn't help it. I was so caught up in my own terrifying thoughts, that I didn't notice when he came up behind me.

"Leave something out to wear to bed, Otouto."

I jumped like two feet in the air. "Ah! Aniki…" I fought to control the blush that spread over my face. "You scared me…"

His expression didn't change, he just watched me. I knew he was waiting for me to get changed. There was no other room adjoining this one, so I'd have to get changed here.

_ 'Great, this is all I need,'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Um… A-aniki? Do you… mind?"

I hoped he would understand that I was asking him to turn around. "What's the matter? You don't have anything I haven't seen before. You should relax, Sasuke. We're brothers."  
_  
'Exactly.'_

"Y-yeah, I know."

I peeled off my clothes, trying to ignore his eyes on me… Finally, I saw him turn to his own set of clothes, out of the corner of my eye. It was getting harder and harder for me to make eye-contact with my brother. It was weird…

I noticed he was putting on a pair of black silky boxers… And _nothing else_!

Numerous thoughts raced through my mind. _'Why is he doing this? I wish we had our own rooms. It's not fair! How am I going to survive this?' _

It looked like Itachi was doing an un-strip tease, if that were possible. It didn't make much sense to me, either… I felt like he might be doing it on purpose, just to bother me or something. Or to see if I was really gay, like Sai. He just wasn't quite obvious enough about it for it to seem right for me to ask him. So I kept my mouth shut, and my eyes to myself. …As much as I could, anyway.

Tonight was going to be torture, sleeping in the same bed with him again. But I let everything else go, and climbed into bed. I left it to Itachi to turn out all the lights, while I carefully tried to lay in a position where I would avoid as much bodily contact with him as possible. But to my horror, or luck, whatever the case may be, when he laid down, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I felt everything; his naked chest pressed up against me, his legs touching the back of my legs, his hands moving slightly over my torso and chest, his breath brushing lightly over the back of my neck. This was _torture_!

I closed my eyes, and tried so hard to go to sleep. It was nearly impossible with him tempting me like that. But I'm pretty sure he didn't know he was doing it. At least, not in that way. It seemed like we were both afraid to talk. It was completely silent, but it wasn't awkward.

I tried to think of all the things that would probably happen at the party tomorrow. Would Itachi's friends get along with mine? It seemed like I had way more friends than he did, which was kind of funny considering that he was way better looking than me. Different thoughts surrounded me, as I closed my eyes and fell asleep, leaning back against my Itachi's hard chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well that was fun, don't you think? I tried to squeeze a lot more into this chapter than I normally would. I hope I'm not moving too fast for everyone. ;) There is more fun to come, next chapter. I was trying to move this fic along. It's a simple idea, but I think it will take more chapters than I planned for me to do it right. I don't like cutting corners…**

-Kaline Reine


	3. Chapter 3

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is.

Chapter 3:

------Itachi's POV------

I wasn't sure how long it had taken me to fall asleep last night. Going to bed all cuddled up with my little brother had seemed like a good idea at the time. But when I got up, I had the hardest case of morning wood I've had in a while.

I peeled the covers away, and tried to get out of bed without waking Sasuke. He rolled over, looking at me sleepy-eyed, before I could.

"Where ya goin', Aniiiii-ki!" He smiled playfully at me. It was early, and Sasuke never was a morning person. I could tell that he was still half asleep.

"To the bathroom…" I muttered darkly, rolling out of bed.

I had taken the covers with me. Sasuke stared at me, and yanked the covers back. "No way! Give those back, I'm cold, Ani-" He glanced at me, and I knew I was exposed now. "Oh…" A blush crept over his features, and he quickly turned away. Well, he was wide awake now!

I was so embarrassed… I ran from the room before another second ticked by. I just hoped that I'd make it to the shared bathroom before it was too late. The only person I ran into was Sasuke's stupid blonde friend, Naruto, and he was leaving. He didn't say anything to me, which was probably good, considering the state I was in. I just hoped Sasuke wouldn't remember it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

I will never forget that way my Aniki looked… Standing there with a hard on, right in front of me. I knew he'd been trying to hide it. I wondered if it was just morning wood, or if it was for other reasons…  
_  
'Talk about a wake-up call!' _

I smirked, and rolled out of bed, straightening my hair in the mirror, before getting dressed. I tried to hurry. I needed to at east have clothes on when Itachi came back. After what just happened, that would be awkward. I waited in the room, once I had changed into my party clothes. I didn't know what time the party started, and I wanted to make sure I was ready when it did.

When Itachi didn't come back into the room, I eventually found the courage to venture out. I didn't see anyone, but I heard some people in another room. I didn't know where they were, but someone grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the direction the voices were coming from.

"Come on, Teme!" It was Naruto, as he'd expected. "I was waiting for you. After brunch were thinking of taking a swim. Did you know Tobi-san has a pool?"

He seemed so lighthearted and excited about it. I really hated to let him down. I faked a smirk and went with him to the dining room, where I was surprised to find my brother helping Tobi cook. I stared for a moment, in shock.

It looked like Itachi had recovered from this morning pretty quickly. I shook it off. We were brothers, after all. That sort of awkward thing had happened when we were younger. It was bound to happen at some point when we were older too. I'm sure he just took care of his problem, and was okay now. I tried to shake my head to clear that mental image… But it wouldn't go away for several seconds.

I tried to focus on what everyone was saying through the meal but I wasn't even hungry. I only ate a little bit of the food because Itachi had cooked it, and I didn't want to seem ungrateful or anything.

Just when everyone was getting ready to go their separate ways, Tobi stopped all of us.

"Tobi wants to introduce Tobi's friends! Everyone, this is Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu…"

There was a man with orange hair and lots of piercings, who stood next to a girl with blue hair, who somehow managed to remind me of Sakura… There was a weird guy who was half black and half white, with the weirdest green hair I'd ever seen. Standing on the other side of them were an angry looking religious man with gray hair, and a mysterious man who covered his face with a mask. I didn't acknowledge any of them. They looked like a bunch of weirdos to me.

"Guys, these are Itachi's friends," Tobi introduced his group to my brother's three best friends. "Deidara, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Deidara." He kept deliberately mentioning the blonde, making people's heads turn in his direction. I was sure the man was smiling behind that crazy orange mask of his.

"And these are Sasuke's friends…"

He went on to introduce everyone that I already knew… This was so boring. I noticed Itachi was sitting next to me, and I elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Psst… Naruto-kun and I are going swimming after this. He says Tobi has a pool. You up for it?"

That got his attention. "What about what Tobi-"

"This is boring."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll come."

_ 'Heh. If only you would, Nii-san…'_ I thought dirtily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

I'd met Hidan and Kakuzu before, but the other three were a mystery to me. I was glad my Otouto had decided to drag me away from them. Tobi had some weird friends… But then again, I was one to talk I guess.

"You coming, dobe?" I heard him ask his best friend.

I didn't mind Naruto, but I wondered if the others would come too? I hoped not. I frowned, and walked silently to the room we'd been given. I changed clothes, and came back out, letting my brother go in to change.

I liked the look that Sasuke was giving me. It was nice to be appreciated for the way I looked… But lately I'd caught him staring at me numerous times. It had been going on for a while. I wasn't complaining, but I wondered if he knew he was checking me out in the swim shorts I wore.

Once he was out, we went to the pool…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

I could have been imagining it, but I could have sworn my brother had been flirting with me all day. I wondered if he knew I like guys… I hoped he hadn't figured out my secret yet.

Naruto was the only one who joined us to swim. I didn't know where anywhere else was, and I really didn't care. I just wanted to be with Itachi. I was looking forward to spending some time with him, alone. As soon as we got there we were interrupted, of course. It's not like anything would have happened anyway, though. We started a friendly game of volleyball in the pool. That didn't last long… The dobe had a short attention span, it seemed.

I hated when Naruto would brush up against me. I got the feeling he was doing it on purpose, and it was tense when I would catch Itachi glaring at him out of the corner of his eye…

Somehow we stayed (awkwardly) in the pool until it was almost time for the party. Deidara came out to tell us.

"Partyyyyyyyy un!"

"O…kay…" Naruto climbed out of the water, and I followed suit.

Itachi was right behind me. There was only one ladder to get out of the pool. I hated the way it always felt to climb out of the water… It made my whole body feel much heavier and weighed down by gravity.

I felt a pair of hands sliding up my side, as I started to climb out of the pool. Itachi was helping me up the ladder, even though he knew I didn't need help. I wasn't a kid anymore, and I blushed at how silly it really was for him to be doing that. And yet, I didn't stop him. It felt so natural and right for his hands to be on me… I didn't even complain. I tried to pretend not to notice what he did.

Soon our small moment in the pool was over, and we were inside with everyone else. It was kind of awkward how Itachi didn't say a word, as we had walked in. But that was how he was. He'd always been really quiet.

I knew that I needed to mingle with the others for a while… I was focused way too much on just one person. Itachi wasn't going anywhere.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

I don't know what came over me when Sasuke was getting out of the pool… But it had felt nice to be accepted by him. He'd relaxed, ever so slightly, into my touch. What did it mean? I tried not to think about it too deeply.

"Otouto, I'm going to change for the party."

"Hn."

He just nodded, and then turned back to talk to his friends again. I didn't like being ignored, but I guess it was better than being teased by him. I walked away and went to put on something a little more sensual that what I was wearing.

I chose my tight black leather jeans and a small red tank top that only covered the top of my chest, exposing my torso to anyone who cared to look. As an afterthought, I threw on a fishnet shirt over all of that. I wasn't trying to impress anyone in particular. I just always made it a habit to look good.

"Tobi said to warn people about what might happen at the party tonight," Kisame walked up behind me. "He has some pills… He's planning to pass them out at the party."

"What kind of pil-" I dumbly realized what he must have been referring to. "Oh… Why would I care? I don't have to do them, right?"

"Not if you don't want," The blue skinned man grinned widely, showing off sharp teeth. It grossed some people out, but it had never bothered me. I was a pretty tolerant person, I guess. "But you might want to keep an eye on that brother of yours. Make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret. He's still young."

"Oh… Hai."

He moved away and went to help them set up things for the party. I normally didn't get excited over things like this…

I wondered why Kisame didn't just tell Sasuke himself. I mean, why'd he tell me? It was weird… Maybe he realized the way I felt about Sasuke. I wasn't sure if that bothered me or not. Now it was up to me whether I would tell him. That could have been why. Maybe they wanted me to decide what to do.

"Ready to go, Nii-san?"

He came out looking adorable. He was wearing simple black shorts and a baggy dark blue T-shirt. I chuckled.

"You're wearing that to the party, Otouto? Really?"

He seemed to get offended. I wished I hadn't said anything. But then he seemed to perk up, stopping to strike a pose, as we walked. "Is it too provocative?"

"Just the opposite…" I muttered darkly, staring him down. It took all of my effort to keep my eyes locked with his, and not let them wander down his perfect body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
A/N: I really like working on this fic. The plot is moving slower than I thought it would. So I don't know how long this will actually be. I'll see where it takes me. Hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading.**

-Kaline Reine


	4. Chapter 4

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

NOTE: For the next few chapters, I just want to say that I do not condone or support drug use. Drugs are very very bad. They can get you in a lot of trouble, and they're just not worth it. Personally I don't do them. I am just using them as a plot device in this fic.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is. Note: I am adding KakuHida as well.

Chapter 4: 

------Itachi's POV------

Just as I'd thought, the party was really heating up now. Everyone was either drinking or taking the pills that the host had so generously provided us with. But we had all been warned not to mix the two together. That could result in some pretty bad things.

I could already feel the heat from the X working it's way through my body. I was no stranger to this drug, but of course I wasn't going to let Sasuke know about that.

Speaking of my delicious little brother, he was currently taking some pills from Deidara who was passing them out. I hadn't paid any attention to what Kisame told me earlier. I didn't even mention it to Sasuke. He was old enough to make his own decisions, anyway. He was an adult, so I wasn't going to dictate what he could and could not do. Besides, I was thoroughly enjoying the same thing he was about to experience.

I took a bottle of water from the big cooler that was sitting conspicuously in the center of the living room, and downed another pill. I wasn't about to miss out on this experience.

There was some Techno music pulsing in the background. I was already sweating, so I sipped the rest of the water bottle I'd taken. I had already danced with a few people, or just alone… And I was pretty much done for the night. Sasuke was less reluctant, and he was just getting out there. He'd been stopped and dragged off somewhere by Naruto before the party really got heated up.

I cast a glance at the mysterious Tobi. Now was no time to really think about it too much, but… The way he kept looking at my blonde friend was a little strange. I wondered if he had a thing for Deidara, and then laughed at myself.

I sat down on the couch, I needed a break…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

It felt like my body was on fire. But it was a good kind of fire… Pouring like liquid ice through my veins.

"Ita- Ohhh, nii-san come here." I didn't know why I had to choose my brother, out of all the people that were in the room. But I did.

"Little brother?" He looked at me through the same liquid trance-like eyes that I possessed.

I saw that he was sitting on Tobi's sofa, looking hot as usual. He was sweating and panting… Obviously he was enjoying this experience as much as I was. I didn't see him do it, but I was sure he'd taken some of the pills too. I leaned down until I was eye level with him. Itachi looked so out-of-it.

I moved closer to him so that my breath was on his ear. "Hold me," I found myself whispering to him out of nowhere.

He gently moved to place his arms around me. The seemingly innocent gesture felt a lot different once it was happening. I shivered in pleasure at just his simple touch, as his hands moved down my back, caressing my sides and than going back up my chest. I wanted more from him; so much more…

We moved so that Itachi still sat on the couch, but I sat in his lap, facing him. His arms encircled me, and I felt so warm. It was a way we had always sat before. The whole time we were growing up we had gotten closer and closer like this, never thinking anything of it. I could feel his hardness pressing up into me discreetly, trying to keep everyone else in the room from noticing our little secret. For some reason, it didn't surprise me that he had a hard on. Actually, I expected it. After all, that is what happens when people take ecstasy. I was hard too.

"How do you feel, Sasuke-chan?" He asked me. I almost missed the way he snuck in the chan at the end of my name. Almost.

"I'm okay," My voice came out rougher, and laced with more lust, than I had expected it to be. "Just a little... _dizzy_. That's all."

And then I slid down his legs, to settle my own arousal against his. I noted the subtle way his breath hitched when I did that. I loved this more and more by the second. I had barely even done anything, and already my brother was horny for me. Or at least, I'd like to think it was for me. Deep down I knew he didn't like me that way. It was just the effects of the drugs we had taken. But the further into my drug-induced arousal I slipped, the less I even cared.

A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind. "Teme!" It was Naruto's voice. Great. What a buzzkill. "Come and join the party, ne? S'great!" I could tell he was smashed by this point, as well.

"No," I told him simply, pushing him into Sai, who readily latched onto him and they began dancing to some random techno song that played in the background. Naruto had to struggle to get out of his grip.

"Don't be that way, un!" Deidara, the other playful blonde of the group, pulled me off my brother, and giggled delightedly. "I want you to dance with me, yeah!"

"O-okay..." I had started to stutter and slur my words by this point... That was all I needed. I rolled my eyes, and followed him into the middle of the room where everyone else was. I knew I didn't have a good enough excuse to back down, really.

I danced for a few minutes before looking back at Itachi, who just watched me with hungry eyes. I smirked, knowing this may be the only chance I had to find out his true feelings for me.

Deidara and I were dancing, but he wasn't really trying anything with me. I think he knew better. It was obvious, from the way that Itachi was looking at me from across the room, that I was his. I wanted so desperately to be his… I wish it were true.

I was trying to think of a way to get rid of Deidara. I knew better than to pawn him off on the redhead guy. He'd said something about fighting with Sasori earlier. I spotted Tobi across the room. They were pretty much equal, in my eyes. I began to dance my way over there. At least Deidara wasn't doing anything stupid, like trying to molest me. It was obvious to most of the people in the room that I was hard.

I tried not to think about it, as I shoved him into Tobi, and made a run for it. I was back on the sofa, and in my brother's arms before anyone could do anything about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

My little brother looked so delicious, the way that he danced tonight. I had to check several times to make sure I wasn't drooling, while I watched him. I didn't care who saw.

I really wanted him to come back and sit in my lap again… That had felt way too good earlier. I wondered if he knew what he had done, or if it had been an accident. If the lustful look he was sending me over Deidara's shoulder was anything to go by, he wanted to come back too.

This would be great. It didn't bother me that he under the influence of drugs. There was no way I would go all the way with him while we were both like this. But I wanted to try to get as close as I could with him. Hopefully he would remember some of it.

I smiled when I got another lap full of Sasuke. He was clinging onto me now, trying to stay away from all the other people.

"Well well… What a surprise," I pressed my forehead against his, looking into his eyes. I could tell that he wanted me to kiss him. But I didn't. Not yet. I glanced over his shoulder, to find Deidara dancing with Tobi. "Sasuke… You didn't!" I chuckled.

"Didn't what, Nii-san?" His voice was deeper and his breath was ragged.

I groaned, as he shifted on my lap. This was too much… It was like having a lapdance from your crush. Not good… Not with all these people around anyway. And when we had the couch all to ourselves, too… For all I knew, I could end up fucking him right here, in front of everyone. I don't think Tobi would appreciate that very much, but who knows?

He was grinding against me now, seeking friction. I put my hands on his hips to stop him from moving. One more minute of that, and I would be lost completely.

I noticed his blonde friend coming up to disturb us again, and I rolled my eyes. I was _this_ close to kissing Sasuke's tempting lips… Oh well. Maybe next time.

"What do you want?" My Otouto shot him a glare.

Naruto looked like he didn't care, and he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, attempting to pull him off of me. "Don't bother Itachi. He probably wants to dance too. Come on Sasuke-kun, it's time for us to play a game."

I didn't know what he was insinuating, but I certainly didn't like the idea. "Sasuke is fine right where he is."

I moved my hips to accentuate that fact, and watched the drugged-up boy, as his head fell backward in ecstasy. He was so sexy like that. I hoped Naruto would get the point and leave us alone. He looked down, and saw that we were both hard. But it seemed to strengthen his determination to get Sasuke away from me, instead. For a moment, I wondered if he would cause a scene about it.

"Come on, everyone else is gonna play!" Sasuke just moved away from his touch again. I let go of his hips. "We're playing spin the bottle upstairs, in the room we're all staying in. It'll be fun."

"I guess…"

Sasuke reluctantly got off of me. I could tell he didn't really want to. But it would have looked weird if he didn't. Still, I hated the way the cold hit my lap, making me immediately notice his presence had left me.

"Nii-san, come with us!" Sasuke grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the couch. "It would be more fun if you play."

Before I could ask him exactly what he meant by that, I was being led up the stairs and away from the pulsing music of the party. Spin the bottle was such a childish game. I wondered who else would be there…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: You know what? I think I like writing in this point of view thing I did with this one. I may use it again in some future fics. I hope it was good, and this was my favorite scene so far in this story. It was fun while it lasted. But next chapter we can get to the party games! Those are always fun, when there's yaoi involved. :3**

-Kaline Reine


	5. Chapter 5

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

NOTE: For the next few chapters, I just want to say that I do not condone or support drug use. Drugs are very very bad. They can get you in a lot of trouble, and they're just not worth it. Personally I don't do them. I am just using them as a plot device in this fic.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is. Note: I am adding KakuHida as well.

Chapter 5:

------Itachi's POV------

"Yay!" A man in an orange mask cried. "Tobi wants to play spin the bottles!"

"There's just one bottle," Sai replied, without emotion.

Kisame just laughed. "Itachi-san, good of you to join us."

"Kisame?" I came in the room looking pretty confused. "You're here too?"

"Of course. You never know, I could get lucky."

"You've got to be kidding me…" The thought of the blue man with anyone, in that way… It was just a little bit weird for me.

Thanks to the dizzying effects of the pills I'd taken, I needed to sit down anyway. I noticed there were a few bottles of water lying around, and I grabbed one. I had a feeling I was going to need it. If that blonde idiot got to make out with my brother, I would need it to hit him over the head.

I noticed there were several people in the room. Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Naruto, Sai, Hidan, Kakuzu, and even Sakura had decided to play. All together that made 10 of us.

"Aniki? Can I sit next to you?"

"Sasuke, why are you asking? Just sit," I was feeling a little stressed. I noticed the hurt look on his face, and pulled him in for a quick hug, before the game started and I lost him forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

My brother was acting weird. First he was snapping at me, then he was hugging me. But in my hazy thoughts, I sort of lost track of it anyway. I was sure it was because of the drugs that he was acting this way.

I was a little confused of how this was supposed to work… I needed to ask someone… I broke away from the hug, and just sat there, looking around awkwardly.

Tobi was too busy bouncing happily around the room to explain anything to any of us. "WheeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeee!!!" He was acting like an idiot, and jumping on the bed now.

"Are you sure he's related to us?" I raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"Only distantly…" He breathed a sigh of relief.

The guy with the slicked back gray hair, I wasn't sure about his name, started explaining the rules to us. "Okay, so this is a fucking different version of two damn games in one," Everyone looked at him presumably due to his choice of language. "We're playing spin the fucking bottle… And whoever it lands on is who you will be spending ten minutes in the damn closest with. …Because there are fucking ten of us. Got it?"

I nodded, but Itachi still looked lost. Everyone seemed to agree that this was what would happen, but I was sure at least someone would chicken out. I'd played these games before, and there was always a wuss in the crowd.

The first person, apparently, who got to spin it was Tobi. He seemed overly excited, and I noticed he'd sat next to Deidara. When the bottle stopped, it was pointed at Kisame. I laughed so hard… People had various reactions. The shark man just grinned broadly.

"Tobi doesn't want to go with the scary man…" He whined.

"Too bad," Kisame started to get up. "Those are the rules."

"Nooooooo! Tobi will… uhm… Here!" He took out his wallet, and handed Kisame a 100 dollar bill. "I'll give you this if you just forget it. Tobi wants to choose who he gets!"

"You can't do that!" Naruto protested.

"Tobi will give everyone Fifty dollars each if you let me pick."

They all seemed to consider it. This was so lame. Buying your way out of it? Clever guy… I wondered how much Itachi would charge-

And my mind drifted back into the gutter.

Everyone accepted the money. I think mostly we were all just curious who the other Uchiha heir would pick. I didn't care, I got fifty bucks out of it too.

"Tobi wants… Deidara! Come on!"

The blonde man just left the room with a big grin on his face, and they disappeared down the hall.

"There are more than one closet," Sai explained, as he picked up the bottle. "This house is pretty big. So who wants to go next?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Deidara's POV------

I was surprised he actually picked me. I don't know what made him do it, but Tobi was a pretty cool guy I guess. …Yeah.

He dragged me into some closet somewhere. I wasn't sure. I didn't take any X, but I had been drinking a lot. So I might have been a little tipsy. It was impossible to tell whether Tobi was on anything at all. From what I'd heard he was pretty weird.

"Let's play!" He removed his mask, but because it was so dark in the small room, I couldn't see his face.

_ 'I can't believe I'm letting him kiss me…' _

That was my last thought before his lips pressed into mine, and I pressed back just as eager. He really wasn't such a bad kisser, un. I just had to get used to him. Tobi was surprisingly forceful. But I was like… yeah…

His tongue moved inside my mouth, and I was moaning. I didn't actually expect this to happen. I was really surprised that he picked me. He felt really good pressed against me. He moved his hips against mine, and I was half-hard already.

"T-tobi-san… Unnnn…" I moaned. I hated my speech impediment.

"Deidara can call me Tobi."

"Mmm… Tobi… F-feels good, un…"

He was still hyper, even when we were making out. His hands were everywhere on my body, and it felt so good… I heard him moan when I touched him back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

Kakuzu had tried to change the game, when it was his turn to spin the bottle. "Whoever it lands on has to pay me the fifty bucks Tobi gave you to make out with me."

"That's not how you fucking play, _baka_!" Hidan screamed. "We're not paying you."

"Yeah," Sakura cut in for some reason. "Just spin it already."

She seemed pretty eager. I saw her eyeing Sasuke, but was relieved to see how uninterested he was. He flipped her off. I chuckled.

_ 'I guess drugs really do lower your inhibitions…' _

I just looked at my little brother and saw that he was watching the scene amusedly… Even if he had been high, he didn't really show it. I had a feeling that it had been long enough for the pills to wear off. I wondered how many he had taken…

"Oh well, I better get something out of this," The money-hoarding man with green eyes watched the glass container as it spun.

The edge of it fell somewhere near Hidan. "What the fuck?!" The religious fanatic ranted. "There is no way-"

"Shut up," Kakuzu kissed him hard through his mask, and started dragging him toward the door.

"W-well, okay, maybe…" He followed him to a closet downstairs.

"Itachi should go next," Naruto handed me the bottle. I think it was because he as trying to rush everyone, hoping he and Sasuke would be left alone.

I was nervous. I had never done this before, but I didn't want to seem out of place. I had kissed people before, but it really hadn't been that many. I hoped I wouldn't end up with someone I didn't like. Then again, as I looked around the room, I realized that I didn't like anyone here, other than- No, that was just wrong.

Everyone watched me take the bottle from the blonde. With my luck it would probably land on him… I held my breath, while I spun it and we watched it go round. I wondered if Sasuke was holding his breath too…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Deidara's POV------

"Time's up!" A male voice said, yanking the door to the closet open. "It's been ten minutes." It was a guy with really long brown hair and creepy pale eyes. I guess they had him watching the closets and keeping time. I hadn't noticed him on our way in. I think his name is Neji.

Tobi didn't seem to care. "That was fun! Yayyyyy!!!"

He pulled me out of the closet happily. I wasn't feeling so happy to be let free, though. I felt awkward and stupid for letting him do that to me. And kind of used… I couldn't believe I let him use me in that way. It had felt good at the time, in the small space together, just the two of us. But now that we were out here, in the real world, in front of everyone, it was different.

I decided to go back to the party. But when I tried to leave, I noticed he was still holding onto my arm. I was confused at first, and I gave him a questioning look. He didn't seem to get it.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, clinging to my side.

I blushed. "Uh… back downstairs, un?"

"Come with Tobi to Tobi's bedroom. Tobi thinks we should play more!"

I felt his arousal against my hip, as he pressed into me. I didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, and I didn't care. He was pretty good with his hands, ad I wanted to know more about him. I'd just thought of Tobi as the goofy guy in the crazy orange mask. I had never seen this side of him before.

We made it to his room, and I looked around. It was nice. His room was on the top floor, above all of ours. I had no idea his house was really three stories instead of just two.

"How'd you get a place as nice as this, un?" I was a little envious of him.

"Tobi has an inheritance. That means Tobi can spend _allllllll _the money Tobi wants!" He waved his arms wildly and enthusiastically.

"Yeah? Then why not buy a mansion?"

"Tobi didn't think of it. Tobi likes this house…" He paused, tilting his head to the side and looking at me. "Let's have sex!"

There was no warning, before he practically glomped me, shoving me backwards onto his huge bed.

"T-tobi!" I struggled to form coherent words. "Your bed is… h-huge, un!"

"We have plenty of room to play."

He sounded serious. The next thing I knew, his mask was off, and he was on top of me. Tobi's hips ground into mine, as he kissed me. I tried to look at his face, but I couldn't see it since he was so close to me. We were kissing.

My mind was hazy with lust, and I let him touch me. His hands wandered down my side, and then crept back up under my shirt. Soon it was pulled off, and I felt his mouth move down to my neck, nipping and biting erotically. Then he was moving down even further, sucking gently on my nipples.

"Aaahhh…" I moaned.

He didn't say anything, he just kept going for a while, until he looked up at me. Our eyes met, and we had a moment. I saw his eyes. They were a dark brown, almost completely black. His face was pretty cute.

"Tobi trusts you…" He mumbled shyly. "Tobi is a good boy. Will you play with Tobi?"

He was unzipping his pants and- Oh god… Did he want me to touch him? I let my eyes rest on his face, trying to avoid looking at his delicious cock that he was touching right now. It was huge. I… I looked at it. And my mouth felt suddenly very dry. I licked my lips, and propped myself on my elbow with one arm, so I could touch him. I stroked him gently and he moaned, holding his pants down and his shirt up so I could have better access.

After a few minutes of that, he pushed me away so he could take off all of his clothes. Then he started undressing me, his hands going to play with my chest. The next thing I knew, we were both on the bed naked, and kissing again. His tongue felt so good in my mouth… I wanted to know what the rest of him tasted like.

We were beyond words at the time, just moaning and grunting our responses to the other. Touch had a language all it's own. Tobi touched me and I shuddered with pleasure, arching my back and moving into his touch. His hands were amazing…

"Tobi… Take me, unnn… Please, I need you now yeah!" I was begging him.

He just smiled at me. Oh my… He had the sexist smile I'd ever seen in my life. It was beyond hotness.

"Tobi will make you feel really good," He moved up the bed until his hips were lined up with my shoulders, his cock "Now open wide for Tobi… Tobi is a good boy."

"Looks like Tobi is a bad boy, un."

Before I could say anything else, he was shoving his huge member into my mouth. I licked all around the head, but soon he was making me deepthroat him. It was so sexy. He wasn't hurting me, but he was being a little forceful. That was just how I like things.

He stopped me after a few minutes, and moved back down, licking my whole body, until he reached my cock. I couldn't wait to feel his hot lips against it… And I wasn't disappointed when he licked all the way from my balls to the tip. Tobi took the tip of it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. It felt so amazing. It was all I could do not to buck my hips into his mouth.

Right when I felt close, he stopped and pulled away. Tobi pushed my legs up, but he stayed down there.

"Ah! Fuck!" He was licking me… my ass… "Uh, oh god…"

I tossed my head from side to side, my legs shaking. No one had ever done that to me before. It only lasted for a few sweet seconds, before he couldn't hold back anymore. Tobi moved up and took a bottle of lube from under his pillow. He was slicked up ad pushing into me before I knew what was happening.

Tobi was huge, but he slid inside. He didn't stop until he was buried all the way inside me. I could feel my muscles trying to clench around him, making the pain that much worse. I struggled to hold back a whimper at that point… But when he started moving, I moaned. It was feeling good again. And it was even better when he stroked me.

"Uhmm… Tobi, please…"

"Tobi wants to pound you so hard… Ahhh…" He moaned too.

Good to know this was mutual. He was just as turned on as I was. Well, if the hard-as-steel cock in my ass was anything to go by, he might have been even more turned on than me.

He did get to pound me really hard, just like he wanted. My knees pressed to my chest, I took it like a man… Albeit a very girly man, but… Still a man.

Things were getting hot really quickly. Tobi kept touching me every few minutes, but he wouldn't stroke me enough to make me cum. I cried out his name when I felt him hit my prostate. "Ah, TOBI!!! Unn!"

I felt his muscles working hard to please me. Every time his stomach rubbed against my dick, I felt like I could just cum. I could tell he was too. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps. A minute later, he let it go inside of me. His hand was on my hard length, and milking my orgasm from me, at the same time. He both cried out with incoherent moans.

I moaned at the sticky wet feeling of it, when he slid out of my sore hole. I was sure I'd be stretched and red from that huge cock. In a way, I wanted this to happen again.

We laid in his big bed, just panting. He started playing with my hair a little.

I was tired of being single. I really wanted to be in a stable relationship with someone. But Tobi just acted like a big kid most of the time. How was I supposed to know whether or not he was serious?

I was surprised that he let me see his real face. That had to mean something, right? I mean, the guy wore a mask all the time. I was told that no one had seen it.

"I wonder why you always hide your face… It's beautiful, un."

He looked at me, and blinked. Tobi kissed me one last time before putting his mask back on.

"Tobi is a good boy."

"…In bed." I added with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! XD You can tell, right? This is my favorite kind of fic to do. I liked doing the TobiDei scene a lot. :) I hope everyone else enjoys it as much as me. Oh, and did anyone catch on to why I had Neji keep track of time and things with the closets? He could use Byakugan to see- hahaha, nevermind. It's a funny thought, isn't it? :D**

-Kaline Reine


	6. Chapter 6

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

NOTE: Also, I just want to say that I do not condone or support drug use. Drugs are very very bad. They can get you in a lot of trouble, and they're just not worth it. Personally I don't do them. I am just using them as a plot device in this fic.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is. Note: I am adding KakuHida as well.

Chapter 6:

------Sasuke's POV------

The bottle spun round and round… It seemed like it took ages for it to slow down. I was one second away from strangling whoever it landed on, and taking their place with my brother instead. I knew that was insane, and I would have to just sit back and watch, in horror, as it landed on…

_ME?!_

"That's insane," Itachi argued. "I don't care if it's a party or not. There's no way I'm going to play _that_ game with my little brother!"

"Same goes for me!" I decided if that was how he felt, it was a good idea to back him up. "You guys are _sick_!"

"But you already agreed to play," Sai pointed out.

Naruto was quick to put in his two cents as well. "You have to go spend ten minutes in the closet with him. Like it or not, those are the rules. You don't have to make out…"

Sakura just looked at my brother jealously. The only person who's glare could compare to hers was Naruto. He had said we should go, but it was clear that he wanted to be the one with me instead. I didn't want him though.

Sai smirked at me. "Well, you _could_. You know, in the spirit of the game and stuff." I think he might know that I liked Itachi. That kind of scared me.

I really did realize that I wanted to go with my brother. More than that, I wanted to make out with him. I did not want to spend ten minutes sitting in a closet with him and listening to him complain about how he didn't want to be with me. But at the same time, I didn't want to be with him in that way either. Not only was it taboo, but my brother scared me sometimes.

"Fine," He sighed. "We'll do it. Come on, Otouto."

I got up and followed him, without saying anything else.

I found myself wondering what kind of lover he would be… Would he hurt me?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

We ended up locked in a closet together anyway. "You don't have to do anything you don't want, but you're both staying in there for the full ten minutes!" Neji slammed the door, locking it.

We were trapped.

I licked my lips. I was feeling really horny, from the drugs… Things were kind of fuzzy too. "Well…" This was a bit awkward starting off, though. "I guess we'll just have to make the best of the situation, ne?"

I moved much closer to him, until we were only a breath apart. I could feel his breathing speed up. I knew it was because we were alone in a tight space, and I was currently invading his personal space in a dangerous way. I wanted to kiss him, to have him… I wanted to touch him.

"No, Aniki, please don't rub me there..." Sasuke squeaked, as I gently fondled his hardening erection through his shorts. "You're making me h-hard…"

"Mmm, that's the idea, Otouto."

I licked a light path along the shell of his ear. I felt him moving his hips into my hand. He liked what I was doing to him, and more than that… It made him horny. He was hardening in his pants, and I could feel it. A delightful shiver ran through me, from the base of my spine all the way up my body. This was too good.

I wanted more from him. I didn't know if we would go all the way. I was probably a long way from taking my little brother's virginity. But a little bit of sensual fun never hurt anyone.

He was so into it, he let out a sharp moan. I answered with one of my own. Seeing him all hot and bothered had me really keyed up. And I was going to do something about it. So I kissed him, unleashing all of my passion into my little brother's waiting mouth. To my surprise, he willingly accepting my tongue, brushing his own against mine.

Our hips moved together, and I moved my hand to rest on his ass. I wanted him to feel what kind of effect he had on my body. I pressed my arousal into him, and he gasped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

_ 'Oh dear god, I'm locked in a closet and my brother is molesting the hell out of me! And… I like it!' _

That was my last thought before his lips pressed into mine, and I went weak in the knees. My stomach turned to jello and I mewled softly.

This was better than I had ever imagined it to be. Itachi moaned and the sound of it vibrating through my mouth… I opened my lips, begging him for more. I wanted so badly for this to not just be a one-time thing. Maybe if I submitted and made him feel really good, he would want to do this again with me some time. I would give it all I had.

His tongue touched my own, and I went wild with the sensation. I imagined his tongue doing different things to all parts of my body. It was such a depraved thought, but then again this was a depraved thing, I realized… To be making out with your own flesh and blood.

And he was touching me- Oh god yes, he was touching me! It was so amazing… I wanted him to rub me more. He gave my cock a squeeze that nearly sent me falling to the floor.

I blushed at the thought of what position that would put me in. I'd be in just the right place to suck his-

And his hand was on my ass. If it weren't for Itachi's arms holding me up, and specifically his hand back there, I would probably have fallen. That, or I would melt into a puddle of warm pliant goo from the way his touches effected me. …They were affecting him too. I was well aware of his arousal pressing into mine. He moved our hips together, using his grip on my butt as leverage to grind me against his hardness. It felt so damn good…

He was doing wonderful things to me. I decided that I wanted to touch him too. It did feel a little weird to be making out with my older brother, but I was already going along with it. I'd let him kiss me, and hell… I'd even kissed back. My body was reacting too, and there was just nothing I could do about that, even if I wanted to- which incidentally, I didn't.

My hands trailed along his face, I could feel everything… His smooth skin, angular jaw, and -ohhhh fuck yes!- those unmistakable scars marring his cheeks, adding even more to his sinister beauty. He seemed to gasp and almost pull away when I did that, and I wondered if I'd done something wrong.

Then I noticed where my other hand was… Down his pants. I hadn't even been aware of it. That was when I noticed that his hand was covering mine. So he'd made me touch him? I moaned out loud at the thought.

"Nii-san…" I panted harshly. "Y-you're… It's, it… you… _huge_!" I finally managed to get the point across, I think… Even though my mind was frantic with lust at this point.

I heard him chuckle evilly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

I knew I had no chance of getting out of this now. Sasuke had touched me, and it lit my whole body with powerful, undeniable lust. A tingling feeling shot through me, when his hand touched my cock. It was my undoing. I had to fuck him now! But… Would he let me? Would Sasuke really let me touch him like this? It felt like a dream. I felt like I was floating, just drifting along in someone else's dark fantasy, even if I was a tiny bit lucid.

He'd just told me I was huge… How foolish. Of course I knew that I was bigger than most guys. Especially any that Sasuke might have seen. And when I was aroused, I knew my manhood always grew even bigger. Like… like right now.

"Oh god, Sasuke! I need you!"

I bit into his neck… I just couldn't help myself. My hands were wandering over him again, as his own hands timidly explored my body. I couldn't ignore the small squirming of his questing fingers, still stuck down my pants. I undid my zipper to give him better access.

He gripped my cock, and slid his hand up and down… I did the same to him. But I couldn't take much more of this. I had to stop, and I grabbed his wrist to stop his motions.

"Nnnnh, Nii-san…" I heard him whine, in the darkness of the closet.

My hands drifted around to the fabric that covered his ass. I slid one hand inside, keeping the other one holding him tightly to me. I didn't want him going anywhere, and I was secretly afraid he'd turn and run any time now. ..Not that there was anywhere to go in this tiny room.

I hadn't been planning on taking him. Not here, not now, not like this, and not tonight. Not for a long time… Actually, I'd never really thought this would actually happen. But he was calling out my name, wanting me to touch him more. I would do it… _with pleasure_.

My hand palmed his cheek, and rubbed over the smooth skin. He fit into my hand so perfectly… Just like I had always known he would. Sasuke was made to be mine. It was only a matter of where and when. The only thing my hazy mind could come up with was right here, right now. Our shafts rubbed together again, and I put my fingers to Sasuke's lips. He couldn't see what I was doing, but I knew he could feel them there. Now the only question was… What would he do?

My head fell back and I moaned at the wonderful feeling of his lips around my digits. I could practically feel them on my cock like that too… That would have felt so good right now. But the closet wasn't exactly allowing us a lot of room to move around.

"Yummy," He whispered in my ear.

All I could do was moan. There were no words that could describe what he was doing to me now. I knew I wanted more, but I took my saliva-covered hand away from that talented mouth.

Hastily, I pulled down his pants. I kissed him again, and while my tongue clearly had him distracted and wanting, I circled his entrance for a moment before plunging a finger inside. He felt so warm and tight. I wanted to do more, but right now I just wanted to see how far I could go. I felt Sasuke tense up and I winced. I was sure he was going to slap me for this. But what I was doing now seemed to feel good to him.

He moaned, and I added another digit, stretching him a little.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

I wasn't sure how long we'd been in here. But I knew it had to be getting pretty close to ten minutes, right?

I almost wished he would stop. The key word being _almost_. This was embarrassing, having my brother's fingers inside of me. But at the same time, it felt really good. By the time he took them out, I wanted to beg him for more. I just felt so empty, somehow.

That was when I knew I needed my brother to fuck me. "I want it," I confessed. "I want you… 'Tachi…"

"Ssss… Yes, Otouto." He hissed.

He moved back from me a little, and I thought he was going to change his mind. I didn't want him to, and I was getting tense. Itachi was everything to me. And now I knew just how badly I really needed him. I didn't want him to stop now. Not when I was so close to what I had always wanted.

While I was lost in my internal panic, he had stripped down to just his shirt. I was stunned. Was he really going to… take me? He spit into his hand, and rubbed it all over his hard length, which I now had a pretty good view of. It was too dark to really see good, but what I did see made my mouth water and my knees go weak. He was getting ready…

I heard him chuckle evilly. Itachi didn't say a word, but then again he didn't have to. I felt his hands moving across my skin, like he was petting me. He moved all the way down to my pants and boxers, pulling them down to pool at my feet. I stepped out of them, and he lifted me up in his arms. I wasn't sure what was happening. He was lifting me up…

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" My voice came out higher than I had wanted. I wondered if this was because of the drugs in my system.

"Making love to someone I love."

I was stunned by the words that came out of his mouth.

_ '…Love? Does Itachi… love me???' _

I had expected him to say something very different from that. Things were getting hazy now but I definitely felt something pressing against my ass, sliding toward my entrance. I tried to relax as much as I could. This was going to hurt… But I still wanted more. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Mmm, fuck me h-hard! Uhh!" I groaned as he pushed all the way inside.

The door swung open. My heart stopped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know I skipped around and changed point of views a lot, but I wanted to get all the hottest angles and stuff. I hope it wasn't too bad. When I write ItaSasu I tend to get a little carried away. ^^; hehe… It took me a long time to do this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry about the cliffie, I wanted to keep going but this fic really needed an update. And I need the reviews, for motivation and stuff… So… The next chapter will be out soon, for now I hope you enjoyed. :D**

-Kaline Reine


	7. Chapter 7

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

NOTE: Also, I just want to say that I do not condone or support drug use. Drugs are very very bad. They can get you in a lot of trouble, and they're just not worth it. Personally I don't do them. I am just using them as a plot device in this fic.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is. Note: I am adding KakuHida as well.

Chapter 7:

------Itachi's POV------

I was startled when someone opened the door, suddenly exposing us to the light. A squinted and tried to see who was out there. I was still holding Sasuke against me, penetrating him.

"Time's up-" Neji started. "Oh… _oh my_…"

I was just getting really into my brother, in more ways than one, when that damn Hyuuga brat had to open the door! He saw what we were doing, and his cheeks flushed crimson. I just smirked.

"We'd like some privacy," I told him, my dick still pushed up into Sasuke. "Bye now."

I pulled the door closed, and I knew he was still standing there for a minute. He seemed shocked at what he saw. Heh. Good. After several seconds I noticed his shadow walk away.

Everyone would know that Sasuke was mine now. And that was just how I wanted it. He belonged to me, and anyone that touched him from now on would regret it. I noticed that he looked wild and panicked.

"Shhh…" I ran my fingers through his inky black hair and down his face. "It's okay Otouto. Whatever happens, I'll always love you."

"I…" He blushed. "I love you too, Aniki…"

That was all I could take. I felt him shift slightly, and I realized that I was still very aroused. Whether it was entirely from the drugs, or from Sasuke, remained to be seen. I think it was a little bit of both. Had I already thought that earlier? I couldn't remember... Things were so foggy and incoherent. Part of it I'm sure was thanks to the pills I had taken earlier. I wondered if things were this incoherent for Sasuke as well. But I was too caught up in the feeling to even ask him.

"A-are you going to move?" Sasuke panted.

I felt him wiggle his hips a little. The feelings it created for me were better than I had ever imagined. It stirred something feral and primal deep within me. In a way, I was grateful to Neji for interrupting us like that. If he hadn't opened the door and startled me, I probably would have cum as soon as I was inside my little brother's ass.

It was so hot and tight… It felt like my dick was being squeezed and sucked off of my body. I moaned again.

There wasn't much room for me to move, but I managed a quick, shallow thrust. I felt Sasuke clench around me. "It- it hurts, Nii-san!"

"I'm sorry, Otouto… It will feel better in a minute. I promise. Just bear with me."

"I… love you… 'Tachi…" He rasped out in between deep breaths.

I started to wonder if he might be claustrophobic. I was still holding his hips up with one hand. I decided it was time to let go, before he backed out of this altogether. I sucked in a breath, and then let him drop all the way down onto my pulsing, throbbing erection.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

It hurt really bad at first. The only thing keeping me from shoving him off me and running outside was the fact that it was Itachi… My sexy older brother that I loved more than anything. I'd wanted him to have me in this way for so long.

I felt him shifting his grip, letting me slide down completely onto the hard shaft… It felt so big and hard inside me. I let out a sharp gasp, as pleasure teased my senses. He'd definitely hit my spot now.

I felt the softness of his pubic hair against my ass, and then further down, his balls pressed snugly against my bottom. I loved the way our breaths mingled together, almost like we were breathing as one. I could smell the arousal coming off of him, as he spoke soothing words to try to calm me.

As much as I wanted to let Itachi stay in control, I just couldn't take the teasing anymore. I moved my hips as best I could with the way my legs were wrapped around his waist. His cock slid out half way, and then back in when I let gravity take over. I was slammed back down onto his cock. My brother's vicious staff pummeled my prostate, making me see white. Mmm, yeah… White… That was what I wanted to see, alright. Something creamy and white. Like my dreams whenever I thought of Itachi.

I noticed he had lost his cool now. "I-tachi…" I whined, as he ground against me, fucking me into oblivion now. "Ohhh! Mmm _yesss_!" I couldn't help but scream.

I was worried that some people might hear us, but really… What did it matter? They knew we were in the closet for longer than we were supposed to. What else would we be doing at this point? It was wrong, but no one stopped us.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

I was sure I was hitting it now- his spot. The way the boy writhed and jerked was enough for me to tell. His ass was milking me dry at the moment, and I was loving every moment of it. I could tell that he was too.

"Otouto, how does it feel to have my cock inside you?"

"It feels… Nnnngh!" He cried out when I lifted him up and then slammed him back down once more.

I decided enough was enough. I set a nice fast rhythm for us. Our moans mixed together to create a beautiful symphony. I loved the way this felt- having his hot hole sliding over my hard cock that way… His muscles clenched and massaged my length. It was the only thing I ever wanted to feel again. Nothing could take this moment away from me.

He felt so good… His skin on mine was more than I ever could have hoped for. Sasuke just felt… amazing! Every part of him and every part of me was into this now. And it was divine.

I smirked at the thought of finally having what I had denied myself for so long. Did Sasuke feel the same way? He said that he'd wanted me before. So that was a start. Would be let me keep him? That was what I really wanted to know. This would have to lead to something more. I would make sure that he was thoroughly and completely mine. So much of him would belong to me that it would be impossible for him to want anyone else.

I reached into his body, spearing him deep with my thick phallus. I was aroused almost beyond belief at this point. Sasuke squirmed around, crying out weakly each time I speared him again.

I wondered what it

"Yes," I hissed. "Who owns you? Who do you belong to, Sasuke?"

He looked up at me in confusion at first. "Do you…" I swore that I could feel the heat from his blush, even though that was nearly impossible. "Do you _want_ me to belong to you, Aniki?"

"I want to own every part of you."

I let out a growl ten, and bit down on his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise, I was sure. Now he would have a dark hickey, a mark to remind him of our lovemaking.

"Nnnh! Anikiiiiii!"

"I want to own this…" I gave his ass a firm squeeze, as I plowed into it again. "I want to own these…" My free hand splayed across his chest, pulling and tugging at the delightful little pink buds I found there. "I want to own… _you_." I stroked his cock, feeling it jump when I said that.

I planted a kiss on his lips. Sasuke willingly opened his mouth, urging me inside of him. Our tongues tangled together, mine plunging into his mouth, mimicking the movements that were happening below. It was like nothing I'd ever felt. I could feel myself hardening even more inside of him, pushing the limits of how long I could last without blowing my load.

"You already do…"

It was hard for Sasuke to talk, but I'd heard it. We were both getting lost deeper and deeper within the other. It was amazing. I felt sad that it would end soon.

I worked my hips against his ass, slipping in and out of my brother's slick entrance. Sasuke whimpered and moaned for more. And he got it. He was moving over me, and I was moving under him. It was just like dancing. I felt like I was dreaming, only it was lucid. And everything just felt so nice… I had him now. And that was what really mattered.

"A-aniki!!! Aaah!"

We both moved in just the right way for him to hit his peak even before I did. I was proud that I'd made him cum so soon. Most of it went in my hand, since I'd been jacking him off very slowly from the start. I hadn't wanted him to cum that way… I wanted it to be from my cock inside of him.

No sooner had that thought hit me, than it was too much for me, and I felt my own orgasm hit. It was long and hard, lasting several long seconds that felt like minutes. I cried out loudly, unable to hold back now.

"Mmmm, Sasuke…"

"Th-that was… amazing…" He panted, already trying to climb down off of me.

"You think you're getting away that easily?" I teasingly held him in place, not letting him go. I kissed the tip of his nose, and then his soft, swollen lips.

"Aniki!" He blushed, batting me away, and squirming around.

"Careful, or you'll make me hard again."

He just sighed and I finally let him get down, before he got truly angry with me. The drugs were starting to wear off, and what we both needed right now was a good cuddle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Sasuke's POV------

I felt really awkward once we were out of the closet. And yes, I do realize the pun in that.

I just didn't know what to do with myself. How was I supposed to act around Itachi now? Knowing what we'd just done, things could become strained between us, or we could become closer. I really hoped it wasn't the latter.

I didn't feel bad about what we'd just done. I felt… Loved and cared for and safe and warm and fuzzy… I knew that Ecstasy was known as the 'love drug', probably for this feeling.

"Do you want to go back to the room with everyone?" I asked awkwardly.

It was really different now, being out here in the light. Back in the real world, where we were now, what we'd just done was very very wrong. But I still couldn't bring myself to care.

"I think we need to go back to our room," He walked out behind me, and bit the back of my neck before I could stop him.

"Nii-san, don't!" I pushed him away gently. "Someone might see us."

What he said next shocked and amazed me. "I want them to see," He whispered in my ear, pushing me against the nearest wall.

I wanted to push him away, but my body had other ideas. As soon as his lips met mine, I melted into the kiss. I responded to him as the ferocious lust coursed through my whole body at an alarming rate. There was nothing I could do, I realized. Itachi was, and would always be, my weakness. I moaned and so did my older brother. Apparently our moving against the wall and heated moans attracted more attention than I had wanted.

"What the fuck?!" My best friend, Naruto of all people, came out of one of the closets nearby to see us making out.

I saw someone reach out and pull him backward by the collar of his shirt. "Naruto-kun, leave them alone. You were having more fun with me anyway."

Sai pulled him all the way back in and closed the door. The sound of lips smacking together and moaning filled the hall.

I was glad he found someone. I hoped he wasn't too angry with me. But he would just have to accept that I loved my brother. The world would have to bend for us. We wouldn't change ourselves for it and bend to it's ways. Itachi had shown me that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update after the cliffy! Well, at least it's finally out now. I really enjoyed this chapter and this story. I think there might be one or two chapters left. Thank you all for reading. I stayed up late just to finish this chapter. Updates might take a teensy bit longer b/c I have a cold right now, and I feel kind of bad. But not to worry, this story will continue! This is not the end yet… Lol.**

-Kaline Reine


	8. Chapter 8

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

NOTE: Also, I just want to say that I do not condone or support drug use. Drugs are very very bad. They can get you in a lot of trouble, and they're just not worth it. Personally I don't do them. I am just using them as a plot device in this fic.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is. Note: I am adding KakuHida as well.

Chapter **8:**

------Sai's POV------

I knew that Naruto wanted Sasuke. And who could blame him? The guy was really hot. But I had my eye on the blonde for a long time. And I wasn't going to give up easily.

We were only a few minutes into the game of spin the bottle, before Itachi left with Sasuke. I couldn't believe it! They were really going to listen to me, and go? I did my best to mask my smile. I had become really good at masking my emotions over the years. That was what always happened when I really liked someone. Most people thought I was a freak. I was afraid they were right.

It was going to be hard to coax the little blonde away from the rest of the group. I did not want to have to play this game. And I didn't want him to either.

"I'll go next!" His face lit up in a grin, seeming to dismiss the fact that the one he liked had just left with someone else.

Naruto almost seemed… happy about it? How confusing. Perhaps he was happy because Sasuke left with his brother, and not someone else. But I was no fool. I'd already seen the looks the two would give each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. And they were bedroom looks, without a doubt. I didn't think anything incestuous was going on between the Uchiha brothers. Not _yet_. But given the right circumstances, I'm sure they would both like for it to happen. And being locked in a closet with someone for ten minutes was definitely going to lead to something. It would be a perfect opportunity for them.

"No, I'm going next!" Sakura snatched the bottle away from him. I gave her a grateful look, but she too was oblivious to it. No one knew about my crush. And why should they? I had always been so cautious about it.

I moved slyly over to sit by Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what do you say you and I get out of here?" I whispered hotly into his ear. I made sure he could feel my breath on his neck. I tried to stay calm around him.

"What?" He looked at me then, his deep blue eyes the picture of innocence. "Are you… do you mean?" He took a deep breath.

All at once, I reached out to pull him up to a standing position. "Screw this game. Let's go."

He only nodded.

I could tell Naruto was a lonely guy. He'd never been in a serious relationship, not even once. And as far as I could tell, he really wanted to feel what everyone else was feeling. I was the only one who could show him how to experience that.

No one really paid much attention to us. We didn't stay long enough to see who the bottle landed on. We didn't care. Or at least I didn't.

"Where are we going?"

"To play," I told him.

I really didn't have a plan. I had been making this up as I went along, but… I knew I needed to somehow get Naruto alone with me for it to work. I wanted him _bad_. Before I'd met him, I had never known what it was truly like to want, to need someone like this.

As we walked, I tried to think of a way. I acted like I was just going to walk back downstairs to where the main party was. Naruto was following me, so I at least knew he was interested. But I was bad at reading people. I was not the most social person in the world, as you might have already guessed.

So instead of continuing on our way, I randomly pulled him into a nearby closet, hoping it was vacant. To my luck, it was.

"Sai, what are you- Mmmph!" He cried out when I kissed him and yanked near the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

Naruto was surprisingly shorter than me. He almost had to stand on tiptoe just to reach my height. For some reason, that amused me. I thought it was cute.

I decided to keep this one brief, pulling away just as I closed the door to the closet. "Shhh…"

I wasn't sure what would happen now. We were both alone in the closet, our breaths mingling together in the darkness. I wasn't really the type to over-romanticize anything but… I was sure that he looked beautiful right now, even without seeing him.

"Let's have a little fun…" I began to whisper naughty things in his ear, hoping he would bite the bait.

I didn't wait for an answer. My hands were already sliding over his beautiful bronze skin, dipping down to his waist before moving back up to slip under his shirt.

"Nnnh…"

I thought he might be about to say no, but it was just a moan. I let one of my own escape. Naruto's tongue lapped at my lips. His taste was intoxicating, sending a shiver straight through me. I did the same thing to him. The further up I slid my hands , the more I could feel him getting goosebumps. I knew it wasn't that cold tonight. He must have been feeling the same way I was.

I kissed him back with passion, letting our saliva mix and sending chemicals back and forth via pheromones. Yes, I'd always done a lot of reading on things like this. But despite all the textbook facts I knew, none of them had taught me how to kiss. That was something that just had to be experience, to be learned.

Naruto's next move took my breath away. I pressed into his hand, when he brushed over my crotch eagerly. I felt him… Tugging at my pants.

"Looks like you need some relief too," I smirked playfully, removing his clothes as well.

Before I could get them off, we heard some voices out in the hallway. It sounded like Sasuke. Oh. Shit.

Naruto struggled to pull away from me. I really didn't want to let him go, but something inside me told me I had to… I watched with a perfectly stoic gaze, as he opened the door, letting the light into our quiet dark haven. When I looked outside, I pretty much saw Itachi and Sasuke making out against the wall- right where everyone could say. They sure did get over the whole social taboo thing easily.

"What the fuck?!" I heard my crush's voice say. He sounded so sad and broken upon seeing the two brothers together.

I had to think fast. He needed to be mine. If he got upset he would run away and if he ran away I would lose my chance. "Naruto-kun, leave them alone. You were having more fun with me anyway." I pulled him back inside by the collar of his shirt.

Once the door was closed, we had left the outside world behind. It was all us. Our lips, our tongues, our mouths, our bodies working together in such a way.

I would never need anyone else again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------Itachi's POV------

I was hoping we could just slip off to our room without anyone else noticing us. It was already awkward that we'd just been spotted by my brother's best friend, who seemed shocked at what he saw. I didn't care, as long as I got t be with Sasuke.

My little brother led me to the room where everyone else had been playing spin the bottle, only to find it empty.

"Looks like they all paired off already," Sasuke remarked.

"Hn."

I grabbed his hand, and began trying to lead him away. He knew what I wanted. Our room. Now.

It was an unspoken agreement between us, once we knew for sure that we could and would get away with it. How nice that we could finally be together at last. I had the one person that I had always dreamed about, and I knew that he had me. He'd always had me. My Sasuke…

"To our room?" My little Uke smirked naughtily as I led him there.

I wasn't in much of a mood for talking, right after I'd just finished pounding him into oblivion only minutes ago. So I just nodded, and squeezed his hand, as we walked past Tobi's room. I had my reasons for not wanting Tobi to talk to my brother, or be alone with him for that matter.

Sasuke seemed to have warmed up to Tobi a bit. That could be a dangerous thing, particularly for me.

I let out a sigh of relief, as my hand touched the doorknob to the room we had been given. I heard the door down the hall creak open, and panic jolted me. I paused, waiting for a moment to see if the person would say anything.

"Tobi was just going to check on the two of you!" I cringed at the sound of the man in the orange mask talking. "Are you having fun?"

I didn't know what to say, and I really didn't want Sasuke talking to him, but I was too late.

"Yeah the party's been awesome," Sasuke told him.

To my relief he didn't reveal anything more than that. The last thing I needed was for someone in our own family to know what we just did. It was so early in our relationship, I wasn't even sure where this was headed. But I knew I wanted more, and I could tell Sasuke wanted the same. Or at least I was pretty sure he did.

"Tobi wants to talk to the two of you, if that's alright." He looked to me, of all people, for confirmation that this was okay. Of course I wasn't okay with it! How could I be?

Before I could answer, Sasuke gave me a look. I knew what that meant. He'd wanted to come see what this was all about in the first place.

"I suppose so."

"Good… Well, see Tobi brought you both here this time so he could share the inheritance with you."

I watched as Sasuke's eyes lit up. "I had a feeling that was it. That's awesome. So when do we get the money?"

"Before you leave tomorrow," Tobi reached up to adjust his mask. "Tobi wants to split the money three ways. You would have had all the money to yourselves, but Itachi forgot about Tobi." He titled his head to the side.

It kind of irritated me that he was talking in the third person. But it bother me even more that the immature man was getting dangerously close to leaking information to Sasuke. I would do anything to get Tobi to keep quiet, and I had been giving him numerous looks already. I noticed him looking back- or at least I thought he was- it's hard to tell with his mask in the way. I was sure he was going to tell my brother the truth. There was no one else in the hallway except for the three of us.

"Wait… Forgot?" Sasuke prompted him, almost as well as if they'd rehearsed it or something. I noticed him glancing at me curiously. I wondered if this would be the last time he would look at me that way again.

"Hai… Itachi's plan was to kill your parents for the money. Tobi knew about it all along. That was why Tobi showed up to get his share. Tobi doesn't like being left out."

He said this all in such a light, tone as if it were no more than a joke or a game to him somehow! I gritted my teeth in annoyance and unconsciously clenched my fist.

Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't believe him. I saw him look at me. He could read it on my face, that much was clear. When my eyes met his, I didn't see anger in them, and I would have felt relieved but… What I saw there broke my heart. All of his anguish and pain from seeing our parents killed flooded back into those eyes, overflowing with his tears. I could see it. He knew it was the truth.

Before I could do anything, he's disappeared down the hall. "Never talk to me again! Both of you!"

"You fucking idiot!" I could have killed Tobi right then. But I held back, choosing instead to chase after my brother.

"Did Tobi say something wrong?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I chose to do things from Sai's point of view, b/c I fail at writing Naruto… Lol. It's just hard for me to understand his character. This story is really different from anything I've ever done before. I personally like how it's coming out. And the best part is I got art in exchange for it. :D Yay! I am so so SO sorry for the super long wait this time in between updates. I had another block. That last scene was really hard to write.**

-Kaline Reine


	9. Chapter 9

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

NOTE: Also, I just want to say that I do not condone or support drug use. Drugs are very very bad. They can get you in a lot of trouble, and they're just not worth it. Personally I don't do them. I am just using them as a plot device in this fic.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is. Note: I am adding KakuHida as well.

Chapter **9:**

------Sasuke's POV------

I'd never felt so hurt and betrayed in all my life. One minute my big brother, who I'd a crush on for so long, was making love to me… Just like I'd always wanted. I'd never dreamed I could possibly have what I wanted so much. And now that I'd had it, I knew it was a mistake.

It felt good at the time. _Really _good…

But I couldn't get past the fact that he had murdered our parents. In cold blood. And I loved him… That was what hurt the most. But no one could ever understand this heart-wrenching pain that raced through me.

"Otouto, wait!" I heard him call.

And all I could do was run. Frantically, I pressed through the crowd of people. I had to get away from his influence, somewhere I could be alone and think. I knew if I went outside he'd only follow me. I now knew that he wasn't above hurting the people he supposedly loved. What was to stop him from hurting me, if he wanted to?

_ 'Baka!'_ I mentally cursed myself.

How could I be so blind? How cold I allow myself to be so vulnerable to a murderer only a few minutes ago?

I ran until I made it to the room that all my friends were staying in. I didn't want to have to talk to anyone about this. I mean… I was scared but also I didn't want Itachi to go to jail. I couldn't lose my brother over something like this… Maybe that's what I was afraid of?

I looked around to see if I could find Naruto or Sakura or… maybe even Sai. But no one was even in the room right now. I decided it was a good place to hide from Itachi. He'd been a good thirty seconds behind me, and the people socializing and dancing would hinder his chase.

I looked around the room, noticing it was considerably smaller than ours. There was a vacant bed and I didn't know who it belonged to, but I was really hoping no one would come in while I was here. I needed some time alone to think, and figure out what I needed to do. Right now I was so lost, and I had no idea what to do. I half-wished someone would come in through that door, just do I'd have someone to give me advice. Then again I couldn't exactly bring myself to explain the entire situation. The sex-with-my-hot-older-brother part would definitely need to be omitted.

He heard the sound of two voices heading his way. Or at least he thought they were… Sasuke found himself straining to hear what they had to say.

The door opened, and in walked Naruto and Sai, who were talking animatedly and laughing and smiling at each other. They stopped as soon as they saw me. I looked up and blushed, embarrassed at what I knew they'd both seen earlier.

"Teme…" Naruto growled. I thought he was angry with me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"No… I just… Needed to get away from Itachi for a bit."

Sai and Naruto gave each other matching looks of sympathy, no doubt directed at me.

"I didn't come here for pity," I snapped coldly. "I just… Need to stay in here until I figure something out. If it's alright?" Yep, that was my way of asking.

"Sure you can stay," To my surprise, it was Sai who answered.

"Thanks."

There was a long and awkward silence that followed.

Eventually, the other two guys had settled in on what I assumed was one of their beds. They talked about everything and nothing, and soon I was halfheartedly joining the conversation too.

In the back of my mind, I wasn't even listening to their words or mine. It was only small talk anyway. I was thinking about my brother. The world grew dark around me, and soon I was fading in and out, nodding off to sleep. I didn't resist it, I just let sleep take me… The same way I had let my brother take me earlier. But I winced and tried not to think about that.

------Itachi's POV------

I was growing frantic with worry about my little brother. I needed to know if Sasuke was okay. He was really mad at me now. There was no telling what he might do.

It wasn't like I didn't regret what had happened. I hadn't wanted to kill my own flesh and blood. I just didn't have a choice. And all I really wanted right now was to explain that to Sasuke.

I was angry with Tobi, but not quite angry enough to stay and yell at him while Sasuke ran away. I wasn't prepared to let the only person I had ever really cared about slip through my fingers. It was unacceptable. I was given no choice but to chase after him.

"Otouto, wait!" I called out to him.

But he was still going… I felt a small tug at my heart. A knot was tying itself firmly around my heart. It grew tighter until it was very uncomfortable. I just wanted that feeling to go away. It only got worse and worse, as my younger brother disappeared into the crowd.

I knew where he was going. To find his friends, of course. And he wouldn't want to risk talking to anyone or seeking comfort out here in the open where I could get to him. No, he'd go to their room. I was sure of it. I twisted my way in between the bodies moving on the dancefloor. Now, I just had to figure out which one was theirs… It took me a long time, maybe about an hour. For someone who claimed not to have a lot of spare rooms, Tobi's house sure had a lot of doors.

_ 'Found it!' _

"Sasuke, I-"

He was curled up on the bed asleep. My heart sank again. I was nervous as hell already. This made it worse.

"He fell asleep," Naruto explained to me. He and that Sai kid that I didn't like had been making out on one of the other beds. "But you shouldn't be mad at him, Itachi-san. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I know you must've upset him pretty bad. He was crying for a long time."

If he was so concerned, why was he making out with someone instead of seeing if Sasuke was okay? There was no time for rude questions, I only approached the place where my brother was sleeping. I very carefully sat on the edge of the bed, twisting to the side slightly, and putting arm on either side of his pale, lithe, delicious body, ensuring that he couldn't escape easily if he tried to run again.

Naruto and Sai were back to making out. I gently moved a tuft of hair from Sasuke's face. It tickled his nose on the way past, and he stirred a little. I contemplated kissing him, but somehow I didn't think he would appreciate that very much right now.

I decided to make my move. Hastily, I picked him up in my arms, trying not to wake him. I wondered if the other two would stop me from taking him, but they didn't seem to notice. If they did notice, it was clear they didn't care.

I carried him back to our room as quickly as I could, surprised that no one stopped me.

------Sasuke's POV------

I woke up to the feel of someone playing with my hair. As I became more alert, I noticed there was a body pressed against mine.

"What the fuck?!" I came to my senses to find Itachi laying beside me in a dark room. "Get away from me!"

I tried not to tremble with fear, but felt I was failing. He seemed to pick up on it, and he held me close to him again. As much as I wanted to just curl up against his warm body, and give in to temptation, I knew that he could hurt me. What he did to our parents did hurt me. …And worse. Now I was afraid of him.

To my surprise, he didn't force anything on me. He did move away, looking hurt. At this point that really puzzled me. First of all, he was a murderer and it just didn't make sense that he would care about anyone else. Secondly, he was Uchiha Itachi. That said it all. He was cold and unfeeling toward everyone, just like our clan was supposed to be. And also, because I never thought he'd have feelings for me. I just couldn't believe it.

I felt him slip an arm around my waist from behind. I could feel the bed dip where his weight shifted to sit behind me on his knees. The room was silent and dark.

A part of me wanted to, but I couldn't move his arm from my waist. Something just wouldn't let me push him away from me right now. Deep down, I knew why. I needed to be comforted; to know that someone cared how I was feeling. Even if it was the one who caused it. Maybe that would be better?

He seemed to decide this was a good sign, and pretty much went in for the kill. His hot breath fanned over the back of my neck, making my hair stand on end. Then his tongue was on my skin, sliding steadily toward my ear. I leaned away a little bit, unsure what to do. Damn, I hated feeling uncertain about things. What was I supposed to do? I just sat there, feeling like more of an idiot than ever.

"Mmm… Otouto. Please forgive me…" It didn't sound like he was begging.

He continued with his assault on my senses. I could barely stand it now. But I had to be strong. "No, Nii-san. You're a… a murderer. Who's to say you won't kill me too? Or worse… I can't even trust you now."

He paused for a moment, but he'd wrapped his arms around me. "What could be worse?"

"Don't change the subject."

Worse than dying? If he broke my heart… That would be worse. Cheating was worse than him killing me. Leaving me was worse than killing me. But I kept my mouth shut about it. Now was not the time. I wanted him, but I didn't want him because I was afraid. I just remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I did it because I love you. I couldn't have us living with them when I wanted you to myself so badly. I felt like they were the reason I couldn't be with you. It was only after that I realized they were not what was getting in the way. If I could take it back, believe me, I would…"

He took a deep breath, I felt him relax against my back and lean into me more. I felt my fingers curling around his hand that rested on my stomach. I didn't mean to, but I needed something to steady myself right now so I could calm down.

"You didn't just do it for the inheritance?" I sniffled, trying to hold back my tears. I couldn't believe what a monster my brother had turned out to be.

"No, Otouto…" I gasped when he licked the shell of my ear again. I was trying not to let myself be affected by what he was doing. His hand that I was holding had now moved to stroke over my chest. Every few strokes, his fingers would move over my nipples, making them stiffen. "I did it all for you."

I turned my head around to face him, and he leaned down and kissed me. Our lips met, and I tried to pull back from it, to show some restraint, but I moaned when his tongue came out to delve between my lips. It was a display of longing and passion. I couldn't resists my sexy older brother's advances any longer. We'd already done it in the closet earlier. So why was now any different? It was too late to take back the sex we'd already had. Things didn't quite work like that, no matter how much I wished they did.

Our tongues entwined, and wrestled against each other. Itachi was the first to pull away from the kiss, and I was left wanting more. I panted as he trailed kisses down my neck, and I felt him pulling my shirt over my head.

I should have protested, should have pushed him away, should have tried to keep my clothes on… But I did none of that. I let him undress me, I let him touch me, I let him _rule me_.

He was still behind me, and I felt him move his tongue from my lips to my neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, and biting down pretty hard with his teeth. If I wasn't so aroused, it probably would have hurt. Yeah, it definitely would have hurt. I whined a little in protest, but I didn't stop him when he kept going. His hand that was on my chest drifted down to brush against the crotch of my pants.

"Let me make it up to you…" He purred.

That was it. For the second time that night, I lost control. I gave in, with a slight moan to let him know he was making me feel good. If he'd been in front of me, I would have pulled him over on top of me by now. But that wasn't what he seemed to be doing.

Itachi pulled me over slightly, trying to get me to sit on the bed on my knees. I was still facing away from him, and I felt him move to sit directly behind me.

"Ani-" No, wait. I couldn't call him that. I was mad at him. "Nii-san, what are you doing?"

"Hn."

I knew he was going to show me, instead of telling me. That was just how my big brother was. Itachi loosened the button holding my pants up. As soon as the zipper was down, they came off. When I moved out of them, he started removing my underwear. I was grateful for that, because it was starting to get all sticky and uncomfortable from where his cum has embarrassingly leaked out of my ass from out earlier tryst.

My shirt was still on, but I could feel his free hand sliding over my nipples through the thin cotton fabric. I wanted to do something to him, to touch him in some dark, forbidden way just like he was doing to me, but I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to hate him right now.

"No, don't…"

**A/N: Looks like everything turned out okay in the end, huh? I wanted to use this chapter to wrap everything up, but it ran longer than I had meant for it to. But I guess you'll enjoy the longer chapter here? I am terrible at writing endings, so I hope this doesn't suck too bad. There's still one more chapter to go.**

-Kaline Reine


	10. Chapter 10

**Games We Play  
Story # 0228  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: As most of you should already know, I have a very sick mind. This fic may contain graphic adult content, drug use, and some violence/gore. It is also a yaoi fic, so it contains male/male relationships. There is also incest/Uchihacest. :D Teehee. Contains 2 pairings. And there probably won't be any other pairings than those 2. So don't get your hopes up. Also, extra warning for drug use/abuse! If you don't like it, don't read it.

NOTE: Also, I just want to say that I do not condone or support drug use. Drugs are very very bad. They can get you in a lot of trouble, and they're just not worth it. Personally I don't do them. I am just using them as a plot device in this fic.

This fic is for Akatsuki-kage , as my share of an art/fic trade. They asked for ItaSasu and TobiDei, so that's what this is. Note: I am adding KakuHida as well.

Chapter **10: **

------Sasuke's POV------

"No, don't." I tried.

"Shhh…"

He continued undressing himself now, until he was fully nude. I was watching him over my shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. On Itachi's face he wore his signature smirk, like always. I blushed when our eyes met, and had to look away.

An incredible feeling surged through me at his touch. I arched my back against him, as he moved me into a more suitable position. Strong, rough hands, the hands that belonged to a murderer, pulled me further back on the bed. Then I was pushed down. I was on my hands and knees now. I felt a little scared because I had never done it in this position… Then again, I'd never done it in any position before tonight, so I guess it was a moot point.

I sighed, feeling his hands sliding all over my skin. When was he going to do something? All this waiting was driving me crazy. Well, that was an odd thought. Since when did I actually crave his touch _this badly_?

I felt him leaning over me, our body heat mixing together. His lips were on me, then they were moving down my back in soft, slow, gentle kisses. I hadn't realized what he was doing, until his mouth had reached the top of my ass crack.

"Itachi, n-_no_- Oooohhh…" I moaned when his hot, wet tongue licked me from the bottom up. "Gods!" I cried out.

He just chuckled lightly under his breath. "Mmm… You like that, little brother?"

I nodded, but I'm sure he didn't see it. He was too busy using his mouth to do wonderful things to me back there. I felt the slippery organ move over my entrance, pressing inside a little, and I yelped… I couldn't help it.

Suddenly, he stopped, and got off the bed. I looked to see what he was doing, and he took a small bottle out of his duffel bag. I looked confused for a minute, but when he poured some of the oily stuff onto his dick, and started rubbing it around, I got the message. It was lubricant.

He returned to the bed, bottle still in hand, and smeared it over my hole. I moaned, wanting him to slip his fingers in, but he didn't. I guess he thought I was stretched enough from our earlier fucking. And I probably was.

Itachi was completely quiet as he mounted me from behind. I felt his hands on either side of my butt cheeks, opening me up for him. He slid into me, the lube doing it's job and making the entry much easier.

"Mhmm… Take my cock deep…" He muttered against my skin, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Then he leaned back and pulled me on top of him. "Ride me, Otouto."

I wanted to, but it was hard to balance myself. We were in an awkward position. I waited for him to lay down flat on the bed. I shifted my weight to my legs more, and than carefully, without breaking our connection, I turned around in his lap to face him. I liked it better when I could see his face, and know this was Itachi that I was with.

The movement made his cock twist around inside of me. It was a unique sensation, and even if it did hurt a little, it had felt interesting. I moaned, and rocked my hips a little, experimenting with what would please both of us. I liked being in control a lot more, and I think watching me fuck myself on his huge dick probably turned him on too. I almost wished that I could see it. But judging from how big it was, it might make me lose my nerve to see what it was doing to me back there.

We kept the lights on the entire time we were doing all of this. I wasn't complaining. Though I would have liked to hide behind the darkness, I enjoyed watching Itachi and being able to see him so clearly. I think I knew why he'd left the lights on now. I glanced at the door to see that it was locked. He'd taken all precautions, I guess.

"Ohhh…" I couldn't hold back a moan. "Nnnh-Nii-san…"

He had one hand on my back to steady the way I was moving against him. It was helping me keep my balance. His other moved to stroke over my arousal, drawing another long moan from my throat.

"Ssss… Aaahh…"

I heard him hiss an intake of breath, and then I cried out when his thumb rubbed over the sensitive head of my cock. It was throbbing with his touch.

Itachi moved his hips under me, almost like he was trying to throw me off, only he was holding me still so I couldn't fall off, or get away. His hands moved to hold my hips and he brought me down onto him. Impaled by his silky shaft, all I could do was moan, as he worked me up and down on it.

A shiver ran through me, when he hit my sweet spot repeatedly. He was ramming right in the place where it would feel the best. I was panting and gasping for air. I could barely take anymore.

"Oh, uhmm… Mmm- Nnnh! Ah!"

"Mmm…" Itachi purred in that dark, husky voice of his. "That's… so fucking hot…"

He kept going, grinding his length into me until I couldn't stand it anymore.

And then all at once I was at my peak, the orgasm threatening to move through me. I moved frantically on his member, trying to get the extra stimulation I needed. I felt him arch his back, holding my hips down against his, and the cum pulsed out of his thick cock inside of me. That did it. My muscles drew tight when my vision blurred and I was spraying slippery white cream all over his bare chest.

Some of it went into his mouth, and I thought he might be upset but he started to wipe it off calmly. I bent down and licked it away from his lips. His tongue came out to meet mine and we shared another hot kiss. I groaned because in the process, his amazing cock slid out of my ass. I felt so empty now… I almost wished it wasn't over.

"Sasuke…" My name was all he said, as he pulled me down to lie with my head resting on his chest. Itachi sounded so at peace with everything.

"Aniki…" I panted his true name in the afterglow, as I was still panting. "I guess this means that I forgive you."

------Itachi's POV------

The next day, it was time for everyone to be leaving. Tobi had turned out to be quite the hospitable guest. He'd made sure everyone ate something before they left.

Last night had been crazy. I didn't want Sasuke to think I was avoiding it, but we still had not talked about what happened, or his feelings on our parents' death. I knew it had to be bothering him.

This morning, I had felt pretty awkward about taking advantage of him last night. He was confused and vulnerable, and I should have had more sense than that. When I woke up, he was still wrapped around me, where he'd fallen asleep sprawled across my naked body. Neither of us had even gotten up to turn out the lights. In the night, I had puled the blanket over both of us so we could have a proper night's sleep.

He hadn't said anything when he woke up, a few minutes after I did. As soon as he realized the position we were in, he went back to his normal self. With a grunt, he rolled out of bed, and seemed in a hurry to get as far away from me as possible. He was ignoring me. …I couldn't help but feel somewhat used.

I felt guilty about what I did… So guilty it would eat me up at times. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try to make things right between us. Sasuke was all I had left in the way of a family. I guess there was Tobi, but… He hardly counted.

Right now I couldn't talk to him. The guests were all leaving and we were the last ones to get our bags packed and get out. I didn't have to work today, so maybe I could talk to him later. There were just too many people around right now.

"Aniki, are you ready to go?"

"Hai."

"Wait! Tobi has something for you!" The enthusiastic and bouncy little man called out to us.

I turned around to see him holding out two checks for us. Inwardly, I cringed. Somehow I assumed that he'd give me Sasuke's share too. I don't know why I had thought that.

"Thank you…" I managed, taking the check that had my name on it.

Sasuke took his silently, but gave a little bow to our… cousin? Tobi still had his mask on.

I noticed there was a small group of stragglers still getting ready to leave. They were mostly my friends. All of Sasuke's friends had already left. I had heard some of them muttering about Naruto and Sai leaving early, in the middle of the night. …How nice. At least some people got to be truly happy with the one they wanted most.

"See you… later, Tobi, un…" Deidara was blushing as he walked toward the door.

"No!" The orange masked man grab to grab his arm. "Tobi wants you to stay! Tobi has… plans for later."

My blonde friend didn't seem to know what to do. He gave me an odd look, which I returned. I had suspicions that he might think I would be uncomfortable with him being with one of my family members.

"I think you should stay with him," I smirked, unable to resist toying with them. "It might be fun. See you around, Dei."

Sasuke and I walked outside, checks in hand and hands in check.

The ride home had started out strangely silent. I was lost in my thoughts. A lot had transpired between us over the weekend. Maybe a getaway was what we needed… Or maybe… It would be the one thing to tear us apart. I hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

I had never dreamed that he would forgive me for what I did. I wanted to talk to him, but he was acting aloof and staring out the window. I had a nice view of… the side of his head. His hair hung in his eyes, making certain that I couldn't read his mood. But judging from his body language, I'd say it was pretty gloomy. Maybe he as thinking about our parents…

I cringed at the thought. Gods, I hoped not.

"Otouto, uhm…" I began, not knowing where I was even going with that sentence.

Sasuke turned to me and for the first time that morning our eyes met. "It's alright, Aniki. Just… I feel… Just leave me alone right now, okay?"

He turned away as soon as he'd looked at me. Was that a… blush on his face? Why would he be blushing if was angry?

Then it hit me. Of course he'd be acting weird. We just had sex last night. _Twice_. It was only normal that he'd be feeling a little bit weird about it. I mean, we're brothers. He was just as lost as me, not knowing what to do. I had no idea, and neither did I. It was… awkward. Really, I'd never even considered this when we did what we did. I thought it would bring us closer.

"I'm determined not to let this drive us apart…" I mumbled, pulling the car over to the side of the deserted road.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

My lips were all over him before he could get out another word. I kissed him over and over until I felt him part his lips beneath mine. He moaned so submissively. It was like we were made for each other. Our bodies answered the other with flawless perfection.

Home wasn't a place, or a house you live in. Home was here, wrapped up in each other's arms, not caring about anything else.

And I knew we were home.

I swore right then and there that I would never let anything tear us apart. And so far… it hasn't.

-Owari- (End)

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. :) I can't believe it's the end already. This was an interesting little story, I guess. And I got some really great art in exchange for it. I hope you all enjoyed this, especially you, Akatsuki-kage. I still think I'm horrible at writing endings.**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
